c_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Ranks
1 Private- You start as a private rank when you enter the guild for the first time. This rank is treated as a default rank until you have proven yourself and begin to climb up the ranks. As a private you only have the ability to talk to other members, and are expected to participate in most (if not all) "Guild Events," to show your worthiness and be promoted to "Corporal". ( Participate In either 5 events or prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 2 Corporal- This rank is the technically the first rank you will ever "Earn". This rank is not hard to get to and has to special privileges, but it is nice to stop being a Private/Rookie and start your way up the ladder of ranks. ( Participate In 15 events or prove to me (Zema), and Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 3 Sergent- This is the second earned rank and the first rank to have privileges. Members of this rank have shown worthiness and loyalty. This rank has the ability to start recommending other players to either myself, or Austin. As a Corporal or Private you have this ability but will most likely be ignored. As a member who has shown this much loyalty, your request will definitely be taken into consideration. ( Participate In 25 events and prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 4 Lieutenant- This rank is 3rd earn-able rank. It has no added privileges but it shows that you are becoming very active in the guild. Most members struggle to become this rank. You should be happy. ( Participate In a total of 35 events and prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 5 Champion- This rank is the 4th earn-able rank. No privileges are added. You are working your way up, keep up the good work and you will be a "Knight" ( Participate In a total of 45 events and prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 6 Knight- This rank is the 5th earned rank. Once again no privileges are added, but in 1 more rank you will get a new privilege. Good Luck. ('' ''Participate In a total of 35 events and prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 7 Commander- Your halfway there, This rank is the 6th earned rank possible. With this Rank come the privilege to Invite people into the guild, ( To invite, simply tell myself, or Austin and we will invite them with no questions asked.) ''as well as all privileges from any rank lower. ''( Participate In either 65 events or prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 8 Captain- You have some loyalty and activeness in the guild. You are becoming more of a respected member. This rank does not come with any special Privileges except what you've earned already. ( Participate In 75 events and prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 9 Major- You have shown much loyalty and activeness in the guild. You are a respected member. Thank you for your time. This rank does not come with any special Privileges except what you've earned already. ( Participate In 85 events and prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 10 Colonel- You have shown much much more loyalty and activeness in the guild. You are now officially a respected member of Destiny. Thank you for all your time. This rank does not come with any special Privileges except what you've earned already, just one more rank till your next privilege.( Participate In 95 events and prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 11 Lieutenant General- With this rank comes the privilege to hold events for the guild, the only exception from this priviledge is that you will still need approval from a "Grand Marshal" before the event is actually added to the "Event Calender" on the main forums. You also have all privileges from all ranks lower from Lieutenant General. ( Participate In 100 events or prove to me (Zema), and Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a promotion. ) 12 General- Wow, if you have made it this far you are only 25events from getting the highest possible rank earn-able in the guild, You are definitely one of the most respect and loyal members of the guild. You do not get any privileges with this rank but you have played long and hard, and you are only 1step away from what your striving for. ( Participate In a total of 125 events and prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a this rank. ) 13 Marshal- This is the highest possible rank a member can get, You have proven you are the most loyal, respectful and active member possible. This rank has all possible privileges from every rank below it. All the member look forward to being this rank. You should be very proud of yourself. With this rank comes the privilege to command anybody in the guild except a "Grand Marshal". This possibly the hardest rank to achieve. ( Participate In a total of 150 events and prove to me (Zema), or Austin (Darkflames) that you are worthy of a the highest possible rank. ) 14 Grand Marshal- This is the Highest rank, and Trumps all others, this rank can only be achieved by being either the owner, or co-owner of the guild. ( this rank is only achievable to both Austin (Darkflames) and I (Zema) ) Credit to Argospriest/Argos